


薛定谔的氪石 Schroedinger's Kryptonite

by LingLinger



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 中文, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 几年前写的第一篇超蝙纯肉，现修改增加一些R18情节发来AO3。情人节快乐！





	薛定谔的氪石 Schroedinger's Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC，卫生间PLAY，精虫上脑，尴尬肉。文笔粗制滥造。人物属于DC，OOC属于我。

克拉克猛地将门关上。

这一切全是因为那该死的花粉，帕米拉·艾斯利的花粉。自从上次蝙蝠侠遇到花粉难题以后，毒藤女又弄出了这种该死的神奇新型花粉，仿佛是一种见鬼的新上市产品，还根据上一次的用户使用体验升级了似的，作用变本加厉起来。这一特征体现在挂克拉克身上的蝙蝠侠身上。

对，你没有看错，蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩，正像一只深海八爪鱼似的，挂在一名身穿西装的星球日报小记者，克拉克·肯特身上。

一个普通小记者自然是经不住黑暗骑士一米八八体重两百磅的碾压，但是别忘了，肯特老兄的秘密身份可是超人耶。

在哥谭出差的小记者克拉克·肯特，深夜路遇刚大战毒藤女的蝙蝠侠，他当然不担心那被拷在路边陷入昏迷的女士——但警笛在远处响起了，哥谭的英雄却倒在地上喘息不止，一看就知道这蝙蝠是中了毒藤女的奇特花粉。克拉克原打算马上带着他的队友去治疗，然而虚弱无力已经症状加重的蝙蝠侠一下子攀上克拉克的脖颈，威胁他说，如果不按他说的做，他就从腰带里的某一格子里取出那绿莹莹的氪石，照着超人的脑袋瓜来一下……克拉克不由得咽了咽口水，完全不想思考“薛定谔的氪石”之类的问题。

蝙蝠侠在威胁他，甚至是以一种脱离人设的求爱行为为目的。那么这种花粉会影响、甚至扭曲心智。克拉克得出这一简单的结论。

于是小记者就被坏心眼的大蝙蝠胁迫着以奇特的搂抱姿势一路小跑到不远处的小公厕里，谢天谢地，大概是因为这地方是什么出了名的公园景区，卫生间的环境并不糟糕。

此刻他们就在这个公厕最靠里的小隔间内。

“布……布鲁斯？”无论是超人还是肯特，现在都如热锅上的蚂蚁，手足无措地抱着韦恩。他们已经因为那些烦人的外星琐事一周未做爱，如果不是这该死的花粉，他们应该在韦恩庄园柔软的大床上，或者蝙蝠洞那张还算舒适的椅子上进行亲密的行为。

“闭嘴。”那只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠说道，装模作样地将手放在了某个口袋上，构成肉眼可见的威胁。他胡乱地扯开小记者的西装裤，皮带叮当作响，粗长的阴茎弹出来，筋脉怒张攀爬在柱身上。

蝙蝠皮下的布鲁西宝贝不由得喘息着，他的身体反射性地记忆起那些被这根阴茎贯穿的日子，他勃起了，小蝙蝠在紧身衣裆部支起一顶高耸的帐篷。

克拉克呆住了，这氪星人眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠伸出手调戏他的小克拉克，皮质手套冰冰凉凉，让他抖了一抖。然后他又难以置信地看着对方喘着粗气妄图脱下自己的裤子，但不知是受花粉影响还是什么令人激动的原因，他的手抖得像在筛糠似的，根本达不到目的。

“该死的，你就这样看着吗？童子军？”蝙蝠侠低吼着抗议，他有史以来第一次如此憎恨这紧身裤，他的阴茎硬得发胀，鼓鼓地顶着那块弹性极佳的布料。

眼看那只小蝙蝠深受紧身裤的折磨，克拉克终于看不下去，将哥谭骑士一下子扑在小隔间的隔板上，对着未纳入面具的下半张脸深情地吻上去。那两对嘴唇互相推挤着，还时不时使坏吮吸对方，在深夜无人的卫生间里发出暧昧的啧啧水声。

拉奥啊，他发誓每次与布鲁斯接吻时他都要感叹，吮吸那两片柔软薄唇的感觉好极了。

“嘶啦……”一声裂帛般声响，布鲁斯马上惊慌起来，他的臀部突然不受任何织物的保护，他的阴茎暴露在哥谭夜晚的冷空气里，令他一阵哆嗦。

“你！”蝙蝠侠白色的护目镜正对着童子军看起来纯净无比的蓝眼睛。

那大个子童子军用外星怪力撕开了他的裤子，却眨眨眼说：“对不起，太难解开了，我觉得你很着急。”那一脸无奈又无辜的模样，无赖得好像他才是中了花粉似的。布鲁斯警告过他关于撕制服这件事，他并不介意从小记者的工资里扣。

好了，小蝙蝠和小克拉克终于突破禁锢，如愿以偿撞在一块儿了，在他们主人动情的肢体动作下如胶似漆地贴在一块儿摩擦。克拉克又捧起布鲁斯的脸吻下去，幸而钢铁之躯不怕蝙蝠侠覆盖整个鼻梁的尖尖面具，他在那染了奇特花粉的人身上索取着，吮吸那人灵巧的舌头，伸出一只手摸到他身后掀起黑色的披风，轻轻地抚摸揉捏两片圆滑的臀。

那只蝙蝠的面具边缘都被沾湿，眼睛隐藏在白色的护目镜后面看不清，他的身体像发高烧一样又热又湿，以至于克拉克将手指探进那密地时，立即感受到布鲁斯身体内部惊人的热度和湿度，花粉让布鲁斯显得急不可耐。

太好了。克拉克不着边际地想。如果这次再因为没有做足准备而临时使用蝙蝠车的润滑剂，他就真的要好好思考“薛定谔的氪石”对策了。

布鲁斯在窗外的警笛声中压抑着喘息，他隐约听到窗外，就在公厕一墙之隔的地方传来戈登的声音，他和同事们逮捕了毒藤女，同时按例谈论蝙蝠侠的效率以及不辞而别。卫生间的窗子开着，他不能发出声音，还要同时拼命与体内那两根氪星手指做斗争，他快被它们逼疯了，总是磨磨蹭蹭地不得要领，搅得他心烦意乱。

克拉克突然将手指从那温热之地抽出来，揪起布鲁斯的双腿挂在自己腰上，布鲁斯因为这个动作，抵着隔板的上身向下一滑，小蝙蝠便与它的氪星同伴（在某种生理构造的意义上的同伴），来了一次电光火石的剧烈摩擦，这令布鲁斯抑制不住地惊叫一声，随即他空出一只手捂着自己的嘴，另一只手死死扯着克拉克的衬衫，双腿紧紧地夹着克拉克的腰。

占尽天时地利人和的氪星人笑着顺势将他的阴茎塞入他的身体里，布鲁斯疼得直哼哼，每一次他们做爱他都会觉得不适应，克拉克的阴茎太粗大了，就像整个身体被捅开捅穿一样，让他合不拢腿，又无力挣扎。那该死的奇特花粉却让布鲁西宝贝的一面无限扩大，放荡的花花公子属性占据了黑暗骑士的身体。

“布鲁斯，拉奥啊，布鲁斯。”那氪星人又说了些没有实际意义的单词，一边将手臂穿过黑暗骑士的腿弯，开始利用地心引力快速运动。“如果你下次再遇到这种事，我不在你身边会怎么样？这令我很担忧。”

“……不……不会再有下次了……哈……”黑暗骑士随之上下晃动起来，说不清楚是骑士骑着外星人还是骑士被外星人骑什么的，总之布鲁斯已经快被那花粉和氪星棍状物逼疯了，那玩意儿拼命摩擦刺激他的前列腺。他们每次做爱的时候克拉克都会捅到最深处，长度让他怀疑是不是达到了胃部，他快要找不到地方来安放那种失控的快感了。

他爱死这种失控感，却又不得不顾及自己的一点倔强。

黑暗骑士烦乱地扯下自己的头盔扔在脚边，露出汗湿的黑发和绯红的脸颊，他张大了嘴巴拼命呼吸着，不时伸出舌头舔舐被粗暴接吻磨红的薄唇。

拉奥啊。克拉克吸气，他的阴茎被夹得有些疼，他们已经一周未做，他顾不上那些坊间流传的男性延时秘籍，他只将老二送入布鲁斯体内，在奋力抽插中收获更多隐忍的尖叫。毫无疑问，肯特兄此时的感受就像沐浴在充足的黄太阳里一样舒爽，不，应该说这种感觉更甚一筹。

克拉克将布鲁斯的手臂拉过来勾着自己的脖子，那只大蝙蝠此时就像一只巨型考拉抱着树似地拥抱眼前的氪星人，强健有力的大腿死死夹着克拉克精壮的腰，该死的紧，他的臀部挺动着，布满汗水的肌肉轻微颤动，迎合氪星人的掠夺。

警笛声慢慢远去了，布鲁斯如释重负地呻吟起来，氪星棍状物又长又粗，将穴口撑得一丝褶皱都没有，挺硬的肉柱把他的内里搅了个遍，红肿的穴口颤抖着吮吸那根粗壮有力的氪星凶器。

快承受不了了。他内心胡乱地想着，臀部湿漉一片，体液从交合的部位随着抽插的动作洒出，花粉让世界最佳侦探的头脑发昏。

克拉克一手托着布鲁斯的臀，一手按着他的头又同他亲吻起来，他很喜欢布鲁斯的薄唇，又软又富有弹性，好像某种甜腻的布丁。湿腻的亲吻将呻吟又堵回去，布鲁斯只能发出不满的鼻音。

“噶——”开门声突然响起。

该死的有人进来了！

黑暗骑士突然绷紧了身体，他听到有脚步声从门口一步步向他们蔓延。这时他才意识到，他们所在隔间的门，是坏的！坏的！他和克拉克，被这该死的生理需求冲昏了头脑，想着午夜的卫生间除了鬼以外不会有人类进入，于是谁都没有把那扇缺了插销的隔间门放在心上！

没戴面具的蝙蝠侠黑着脸看向眼前的超人，用眼神暗示这氪星人作出点实际行动，用超级速度什么的让他们脱离险境。但是那氪星人却耸耸肩膀，一脸无辜地回望着他，属于小记者伪装的眼镜歪斜着挂在鼻梁上，领带被扯送挂在脖子上，露出胸前一大块充满胸毛的肌肉。

蝙蝠侠的内心突然涌起莫名的挫败感，他被这氪星人紧紧挟持在怀里，钉在一根氪星巨物上动惮不得，任何反抗的动作都可能引来公厕里另一位不速之客的一探究竟。

他很紧张，布鲁斯真的很紧张，与克拉克连接的地方随着这种紧张情绪剧烈收缩着，而那氪星人还坏心眼地往上一捅——天哪，他真的把持不住了……

闯入公厕的那位仁兄在他们斜对面的便池方便，如果他回头，就能透过一扇坏掉的门的门缝看到满脸汗水、神情迷乱的黑暗骑士，正被一个西装凌乱的眼镜男抱着，屁股被巨物贯穿，黑色的制服上溅着白色的斑驳。

明日的头条也许不是“哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠”，多半是“哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩COS蝙蝠侠深夜与记者男友在公厕乱搞”这种糟糕的标题！

十秒后，那位仁兄甩了甩他的小鸟，吹着小调走了。

布鲁斯的腿在颤抖，他咬着自己的手套射了，红肿的后穴吞吐着克拉克的阴茎，因为高潮后的余韵而痉挛似地一阵收缩。他在疲惫中觉得花粉对他的影响有所消退，于是便挣扎着翻身从克拉克的怀里挣脱。

这不是一个好的做爱地点。他愤愤不平地想着，从地上捞起头盔戴好，平复喘息从容地像什么都没有发生一样——除了他酸软的下体。蝙蝠侠低下头不满地看了一眼裤子上被扯坏的部分，随即用披风裹紧自己，一瘸一拐地往隔间外走去。

克拉克难以置信地瞪着他，在布鲁斯踏出第二步前就抓住他的手腕，将高潮后虚弱的蝙蝠扯回来，抵在隔板和自己之间。

那只人型大蝙蝠在面具下皱紧了眉头，声音透露着非常明显的不满：“克拉克，花粉的影响已经消退了，我还有后续的调查，很抱歉今天……”

“布鲁斯，你这样的行为非常不负责任。”氪星人同样透露着不满，他的小克拉克还在空气里怒张着，因为两人再次紧贴的动作贴上布鲁斯的黑色披风。“今天是情人节，我为了你申请来哥谭出差，我们已经一周没有亲热了。”

“好吧克拉克，谢谢你为我解决这个麻烦，可是我……唔！”蝙蝠侠难得的感谢被忽略了，他被迫转过身去脸按在隔板上，他看不见身后是怎样的光景，但是明显感觉到克拉克在生气。勃起的氪星阴茎再一次捅入柔软的后穴，这一次并没有那么紧致，湿润的肠道很快容纳了超人的尺寸，又烫又硬的阴茎令他双腿发软，快要从隔板上滑下来。

“情人节快乐，布鲁斯。”他听见氪星人凑在他耳边呢喃，炽热的呼吸令他耳尖发烫。克拉克吮吸他的耳垂，前后晃动胯部将他钉在隔板上，阴茎一插到底，硕大的阴囊拍打在屁股上发出响亮的啪啪声。

“啊……啊嗯……”低哑的鼻音伴随下体淫靡在水声在隔间里被放大，布鲁斯已经说不出完整的话。他的阴茎因为前列腺刺激而硬得流水，克拉克贴心地伸手为他手淫，从他红肿的龟头一直顾及到两颗饱胀的囊袋，超人细心地服侍着他，但又粗暴地操着他的后穴，利用超级速度将他又逼上了失控的临界点。

“慢……慢点！克拉克！克拉克！”布鲁斯因为突然加快的速度开始尖叫，一点充血的肠肉被抽插带出，暧昧的体液从双腿间幽幽地滑落，沾湿了残留在腿上的黑色紧身裤。

“如果你让别人给你解决花粉。”克拉克低低地喘息着，紧缩的肠道夹着他，让他紧紧环住布鲁斯的腰继续冲刺，“我就把你……锁在孤独堡垒的卫生间里，就像现在这样……”

他知道偶尔的脏话情趣会让布鲁斯脸红心跳。

蝙蝠侠手套上的指爪徒劳地挠着那块可怜的隔板，最后布鲁斯在承受不住的生理失控下哭叫着，在迎来黑暗之前，脑中一闪而过一个“薛定谔的氪石”的计划。

 

FIN.

————

当时还为这篇文涂鸦了一半的超蝠图，大致是超人救了哥谭首富韦恩，至今还未画完哈哈哈。→[图片在LOFTER上，拉到最后](http://kirsche-lieben.lofter.com/post/d9da2_e3c3af9)←


End file.
